Terno Sorriso
by D. Sue
Summary: Naquele dia, havia finalmente entendido por que Luce sorria... - adult Reborn x adult Luce, shortfic.


Ciao'su! Mais uma fic de KHR, RebornxLuce... Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertence a Amano Akira-san.<p>

Agradecimento especial a Naia-chan por ter lido e comentado. Foi sua opinião que me permitiu postar!

* * *

><p>Summary: Naquele dia, havia finalmente entendido por que Luce sorria...<p>

[adult Reborn x adult Luce], [oneshot], [shortfic].

Status: completa.

* * *

><p><strong>Terno Sorriso<strong>

.

.

Uma discussão rotineira que beirava a agressão verbal e física se discorria entre alguns dos que estavam sentados à mesa redonda naquela tarde. Com a voz alterada, Lal Mirch, mais uma vez, repreendia Skull, o portador das chamas da Nuvem, por não levar a sério as reuniões diárias, algo com o qual o rapaz – ignorante do perigo que corria - discordava energicamente. Em meio a isso, Verde, o cientista, discorria páginas e páginas de alguma demonstração matemática que não se sabia ser suspeita ou desinteressante, e Viper, por sua vez, resmungava algo sobre estar perdendo tempo ali.

Aparentemente alheio a tudo, e, ao mesmo tempo, observando cuidadosamente os comportamentos de cada um daquela mesa, Reborn bebeu outro gole de seu expresso, silente. Involuntariamente, então, o olhar foi estritamente para a mulher que chegava outra vez com a bandeja, um terno sorriso no rosto e um olhar certamente acolhedor. Vendo-a se por ao seu lado para colocar os aperitivos do dia sobre a mesa, desviou o olhar discretamente, voltando a atenção para a discussão que ainda ocorria.

- Mais um dia agitado, não, Sr. _Hit __man_? – ela comentou, fazendo-o voltar o olhar para ela sob a sombra da aba do chapéu.

- É...

- Eu me sentia um tanto solitária aqui antes de recebê-los como hóspedes... – confessou, e logo a atenção dele se convergiu para a prosa de Luce. – Ainda bem que vieram – completou, sorrindo-lhe singelamente como lhe era de praxe, e Reborn se pegou novamente enrolando a costeleta, devolvendo-lhe então um sorriso discreto.

- Hei, você! – e Luce tão logo se virou para Verde, que a mirava com rabugice. – Minhas pesquisas estão aqui, não quero que elas se sujem – soltou sugestivamente, no que a anfitriã, com um sorriso, assentiu e afastou os pratos com aperitivos para o lado de Reborn, que os observava.

- Quer mais expresso, Sr. _Hit man_? – ela se voltou novamente para ele e indagou gentilmente, ao que ele deu resposta negativa. – Bem, eu já venho, então – Luce respondeu, dando-lhe um sorriso e se retirando, ao que ele, lançando-lhe um olhar de soslaio, estreitou os olhos negros, _o sorriso estava diferente_.

Vendo-a finalmente sumir de seu campo de visão, terminou o expresso com aparente tranquilidade e se levantou, sem chamar a atenção, rumando à cozinha, onde a encontrou sentada em sua cadeira ao lado da dispensa.

- O que houve? – foi direto, fazendo-a sorrir em resposta enquanto balançava negativamente a cabeça, ainda que sua feição mostrasse certa agonia. –Luce – repreendeu-a, o cenho franzido.

- É normal... – explicou; a voz um tanto falha. – Da gestação...

Observando-a ali, tão frágil, sentiu-se um tanto impotente por não entender nada do assunto, e outra preocupação lhe veio à mente imediatamente: pretendia Luce fazer parte do "projeto", mesmo naquelas condições?

- Está preocupado demais, Sr._ Hit man_ – ouviu-a comentar, e, despertando de seu breve devaneio, franziu o cenho ao vê-la sorrindo, ainda que com aparente desconforto físico por conta do que quer que fosse da gestação.

- _Pare de sorrir assim_ – murmurou, e a anfitriã, não entendendo, piscou algumas vezes, inclinando-se para ouvi-lo melhor.

- Sr. _Hit man_...

Temendo perder o controle na frente da gestante e fazer algo do qual se arrependesse depois, o assassino apenas se retirou da casa pela porta da cozinha, sem repetir o que Luce não havia ouvido. "_Como pode alguém continuar sorrindo nas condições dela?_", indagou-se, recostando-se à parede da casa, transtornado.

Era visível a qualquer um que uma mulher, quando gestante, se tornava mais sensível às perturbações externas, e para Reborn, já era evidente que se Luce participasse do "projeto", _morreria_. Sendo assim, por que ela continuava sorrindo com uma feição tão suave?

- Sr. _Hit man_... – voltou o olhar para Luce, que chegava ao umbral da porta, a feição demonstrando preocupação sutil. – _Está tudo bem?_

- Quem não está bem não é você mesma? – soltou; um tanto ríspido, fazendo-a desviar o olhar para o lado, e, ao vê-la com tal expressão, _entendeu tudo_. – Luce...

Era muito pior _para ele_ vê-la derramando lágrimas do que sorrindo.

Era muito pior _para ele_ vê-la demonstrando a fraqueza que ocultava quando lidava com todos tão docilmente.

Era muito pior _para ele_ quando ela também pensava no que aconteceria consigo mesma depois que realizassem o "projeto".

- _Scusa_ – soltou, e quando já se virava para adentrar a casa, sentiu-se preso pela manga do terno, e baixou o olhar, conformado, ao sentir as lágrimas de Luce sobre suas costas.

Luce, assim como dizia seu nome, insistia em brilhar e iluminar a todos, procurando não se deixar afundar pela escuridão que abrigaria suas vidas depois que tudo estivesse terminado. Tentar tirar isso dela fora cruel de sua parte; e ele sabia que uma palavra nunca seria o suficiente para se redimir. Deixando que ela derramasse todas as lágrimas que tinha enquanto mantinha o rosto de traços finos encostado às suas costas, fechou a porta à sua frente e se manteve silente, reflexivo.

Soltando-o finalmente após ter se acalmado, Luce buscou a cadeira de balanço na pequena varanda, sentando-se e suspirando, aliviada, antes de voltar os olhos azulados para Reborn, que mantinha os olhos fixos nela.

- Eu não queria preocupar ninguém... – confessou. - Eu estava feliz só em tê-los todos aqui, tudo o que eu queria era um pouco de companhia antes de...

- Eu sei – respondeu, por fim, fazendo-a fitá-lo por uma fração de segundo e voltar a sorrir.

Vendo-a sorrir novamente, Reborn se repreendeu, completamente arrependido pelo que disse outrora, e, sabendo que não teria como fazer as palavras voltarem, apenas sorriu em retribuição; conformado.

Ouviram então o som da maçaneta e logo a porta foi aberta por Fon, que, após suspirar profundamente, soltou:

- Consegui acalmar um pouco o pessoal, vamos indo?

Dito isso, o mais calmo dos "escolhidos" se retirou, e Reborn logo foi ajudar Luce a se levantar para que pudessem ir. Vendo-a adentrar a casa com a mesma sutileza de antes, parou por uns segundos no umbral da porta. Naquele dia, havia finalmente entendido por que Luce sorria, e, ainda que parecesse idiotice, prometeu a si mesmo que protegeria aquele _terno_ _sorriso. _

* * *

><p>Owari<p>

Reviews?


End file.
